


text me back

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is panicking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ronan is acting a bit confusing, Texting, relatively new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: Adam didn’t want to complain, because he loved hearing from his boyfriend, because he, well, loved him. But when said boyfriend, who never used to pick up his phone even at emergencies, now texted Adam several times a day, well, Adam couldn't help but be a little concerned.––––––––––In which Ronan suddenly is a texter and Adam is confused.





	

The first time Ronan had texted him, Adam had walked on sunshine for the rest of that day. He had been unable to stop smiling, unable to dim the happiness he was feeling. It was ridiculous, almost pathetic, the way a text message from his boyfriend made Adam feel like their relationship had been taken to the next level, that it had reached a level of serious it hadn’t been on before. It was almost as ridiculous as how happy that made Adam.

But the texting hadn’t stopped.

Quite the opposite. To a point where Adam became slightly worried. Adam didn’t want to complain, because he loved hearing from his boyfriend, because he loved him. But when said boyfriend, who never used to pick up his phone even at emergencies, now texted Adam several times a day, well, Adam couldn’t help but feel a little bit concerned. Meaning that it was now all Adam could think of.

So Adam made a plan, and a backup plan. He went through the 100 different ways the conversation could go and when the next text came from Ronan, and it contained an emoji, Adam ignored the text and dialed Ronan’s number.

“Parrish?”

“Ronan,” Adam greeted, his eyes on a picture of the two of them, hanging above his bed.

And there was that. The silence stretched on, tense. At once, Adam felt anxious, because it had never been awkward between them before. But there was a tension in the silence that didn’t fade, but instead seemed to grow the longer the silence lasted. In the end, while Adam’s mind spiraled away to ruined relationships and breakup songs, Ronan asked, “Did you want something?”

“Uh,” Adam mumbled, caught off guard and suddenly overwhelmed. “No.”

A beat.

Adam cleared his throat, “Uh, talk to you later. Bye.”

* * *

Now Adam was the constant texter of the two. He had sent a text soon after the call had ended, trying to smooth over what had happened, acting like he didn’t care, like it didn’t hurt. But Ronan hadn’t replied.

So Adam had sent another one, with a question mark at the end. Then another one, and another one. But Ronan didn’t reply to Adam’s increasing amount of question marks, or to his more and more out of character texts. And with each new, desperate text Adam sent, the more scared he became.

He felt like a child, trying so hard to fix the mess he had made, but simultaneously making it worse with each try.

 _I ruined it. I ruined it. I ruined it_.

Ronan had tried, he had put in more effort than Adam, if he was truly honest with himself, had expected. And it had been wonderful and so, so nice, but then Adam had ruined it. And now he was making a mess of himself trying to fix it. Adam was on his tenth message in a row when Ronan suddenly called him. Adam scrambled for the answer button.

“Ronan,” he greeted once again, wincing a bit at the obvious desperation in his voice.

“Adam,” Ronan answered and something eased up in Adam’s stomach. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Adam let out a breathy laugh, running his hand over his face. “I’m not really sure.”

“‘Ronan please answer, haha,’” Ronan said, repeating one of the last texts Adam had sent. “Since when do you write, or even say, ‘haha’?”

Adam smiled and squeezed the phone a bit tighter. “Since when do you text people at all?”

“I don’t text people.”

Adam picked at his pants and let his gaze wander to the picture of the two of them above his bed. “Since when do you text _me_?”

Ronan’s reply was a bit strained, almost nervous. “Do you not want me to?”

“I do, but what brought it on?”

“What brought it on? I had things to say.”

“Do you miss me, Ronan?”

“No,” Ronan immediately said, and somehow, everything was suddenly okay again. This was something Adam could handle. This was something he wanted.

“Babe, I miss you too.”

“Shut up.”

“No, but Ronan, I do. And please continue texting me. If we’re gonna do stupid things because _'we're in love-'_ "

“Lame.”

“-then we might as well both do it.”

“You suck.”

“Come visit me and we’ll see about that.”

Ronan spluttered and Adam laughed, and somehow that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed<33
> 
> i might go back and fix a few things or make it longer sometime. but for now, you can have this. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with what you think or what you'd like to read!! Nothing makes me happier than comments!! Take care<3


End file.
